


repent

by gummyconcrete (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Introspection, Islamic References, Uh. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gummyconcrete
Summary: Whoever has an atom's weight of good, shall see it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 16





	repent

**Author's Note:**

> bish at school ever call u a terrorist?  
> fam u know i just say "cuz my ass is bomb lmaooo" then i go to the washroom to hide me tears mmm

**repent.**

_ we all shall see heaven; _

_ for God is all-forgiving— _

_ the most merciful, most kind. _

_ we all shall see hell; _

_ for God is just and fair— _

_ the most merciful, most kind. _

_ — _

Sasuke stares at anything but Sakura. Anything but her begging green eyes. 

“Sasuke,” she says, voice pleading. “Sasuke, please. If there's even one speck—one tiny shred—of feeling left in your heart, just…  _ please. _ Come back. You deserve to have… You deserve to have peace.” 

—

_ He will say,  _

“Go _ to the Fire  _

_ and take out those in whose hearts there is faith even to the lightest, lightest atom.  _

_ Out of the Fire, and to the Paradise. _ ”

—

_   
_ She sees his eyes fill with red, and she averts her gaze. But she catches a glimpse of the intricate pattern flooded with dark red. She squeezes her eyes shut but her mind succumbs to the illusion and she can see it. 

Hell.

Painted right behind her close, wrinkled lids, infused by the man who she still trusts. 

—

_ Even the righteous on their way to Paradise are to pass the confines of Hell. _

_ — _

**Author's Note:**

> will prolly orphan tho imma see


End file.
